The Mouse and the Lion
by freedom.x.o.x
Summary: She offered because he was desperate...and because she still loved him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The Mouse and The Lion<p>

_One a hot, sunny day in the safari jungle, a young lion was lying down on the floor, he was hungry, he hadn't eaten in 1 week, he couldn't get any food on his own since his energy was very low and the worst part is that his whole pack weren't with him, humans had killed them, so the young lion had no energy and didn't have his pack with him, so he couldn't get any food and he was alone, he hated being alone, he wished he was with his pack, he started crying, he didn't realize that there was a young mouse behind the bushes that was watching the whole scene, she couldn't help but feel sorry, other mice always say to stay away from lions, they were a dangerous predator that would eat innocent animals, but the young mouse wasn't with the other mice, so started she felt to guilty as she watched the lion cry, by the looks of it, the lion wasn't going to be able to last much longer if he didn't get any food to eat. The mouse could tell that the lion had not eaten in a week, which is not good for him , she started to think that maybe….but, no she has her friends and her family, but…..she just couldn't see anyone else suffer without feeling guilty, so she stood there, unsure and confused, then she decided…yes. She took her first step and, without hesitation, she got out of the bushes. The lion ,who was still crying, heard a strange noise coming from the bushes, he looked to see that it was the mouse. He saw as the mouse slowly got closes to him and closer to his mouth._

_ "Please, I know that you are going to die, so please eat me, so that way you could still live!"_

_He was shocked, usually preys just stay away or hide from him, since they knew he would eat them, but when this mouse wanted him to eat her and he was very surprised._

_ "But, that means you would die!" the lion said with concern._

_ "Please, don't worry about me! You are going to die! Worry about yourself, so go ahead eat me!" the mouse said_

_ The lion's stomach grumbled, he looked at down at it, then he back at the mouse, who an innocent look on her face._

_ "Very well." The lion said in a very hushed tone, but the mouse still heard._

_ The mouse just gulped and closed her eyes and waited for the lion to swallow her down. _

_ "I'm sorry… goodbye" the mouse whispered very quietly, not even the lion heard._

_ The lion opened his mouth to show his full, sharp teeth and hesitantly got closer to the mouse. He closed his eyes and imagined something else. His pack, his mother, his father. He then opened his eyes to see…..nothing. Just blood. He ate her. Even though he loved the taste he still felt guilt inside. He cried once again. _

_ "I'm very sorry!" he yelled and sat there staring at the bloody ground._

_A few days later the lion died as well, but when he got to heaven he was happy…..the mouse was there. They soon became friends._

_ The End._

* * *

><p>She stood there, shocked, she could not believe what she had just heard.<p>

"Naruto, that could not be true! Besides, how would you know?" she asked, in hopes of him responding _" Just kidding Sakura-chan! I really got you there!" _and she would hit him just call him an idiot like always.

Naruto sighed, and looked down at the ground, not looking into, his precious Sakura-chan's, beautiful, emerald eyes. When he first found out about it, he couldn't believe it either, but he _wasn't _supposed to find out, he discovered himself, not only discovered, but also _witnessed_ it. He sighed once more.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I saw it, he was with another women, and…they…were in bed…._together._" He didn't want to say that he saw them having sex or more like walked on them having sex, but he just couldn't bring himself saying that to Sakura-chan.

He knew that she still had feelings for him, even after he left the village, she asked Naruto to find him, they even _promised_. When they back from their failed mission to retrieve him, she immediately locked herself inside her apartment and didn't come out for two days. It took a lot to convince her to come out. Whenever men had asked her to go out with them, she always denied them….because she still_ loved him_. When he came to the village, even though she couldn't get herself to talk to him, she cried tears of joy. Only Naruto witnessed that. Even though Sakura-chan never got the chance to talk to him, he knew she still loved him dearly, she always have, and she always will.

So when he saw Sasuke sleeping with another women, he knew he had to tell Sakura-chan. She had to find out the truth sooner or later. And when he saw her expression, he knew he wouldn't be surprised. She loved Sasuke. So of course it tore her heart.

"M-maybe….i-it was someone else that you m-mistook as Sasuke! Maybe it was-" she's in denial which means she doesn't want to believe it. Not only that, but she's also stuttering, which means she's trying to hold back tears. He hates it whenever he causes tears. It was his fault. He _did _tell her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but…..Sasuke also told me himself, he said he's been doing for a while…and it's not only just one…..he's been..going around.." he tried his best trying to explaining it to her. Trying not to say something stupid like _"Hey Sakura-chan! Guess what Sasuke-teme's been doing ever since he came back? Having sex with a LOT of women!" _that would defiantly cause tears.

Then, he saw it, a tear. It fell from her chin. Her bangs were hiding her face, so he couldn't see her glossy eyes, but even if they were glossy, they were still beautiful eyes. To him they were and he was sure he wasn't the only one who thought so.

She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it no more. She loved him. She even admitted it on the night he left, she even _screamed_ it. Did he forget? How could he forget? She admitted her _love_ forhim and he just…forgot? '_That Bastard!' _she screamed in her head. Now, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to go over to his house and hit the living shit out of him and tell him that he's being a selfish bastard who doesn't care about others. But, she didn't want to cause a scene. They were in the middle of the hallway in the hospital (that she's working in) and she could feel peoples stare as they walk by Naruto and her.

She felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see Naruto. He was comforting her. Like always. Right now she was really lucky to have him as a friend.

"Sakura-chan, I think it's best if you could stay from Sasuke-teme for a while." He suggested. She had to agree. Seeing Sasuke will only cause a problem. They both knew it. She released from his embrace and wiped away her tears with her hand. She stared into Naruto ocean blue eyes and nodded.

"I agree with you, Naruto."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**This is my first story, so please no flames. I don't know if there are any mistakes, so if you spot any please say it in a review and say it nicely. Thank you. =)**_

_**Anyway your probably wondering why there's a weird short story in the **_beginning, well I'm kind of comparing the lion and the mouse with Sasuke and Sakura because...well you'll see. ;)_****_

_****_Again, this is my first story, so please don't judge. _****__****_Thank you for reading and please feel free to review! =D_****_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura groaned as she sat down to rest for a couple of minutes. It was a already 3:30 in the afternoon and she could not wait to go home to her soft, comfortable, fluffy, bed. . .

'_**Oi! Sleeping Beauty! Wake up! You still got a LOT of work to do and you don't want Lady Tsunade to bitch with us!'**_ her inner yelled.

Even though she was always annoyed with her inner, her inner can come in handy whenever it came to work, but it still annoyed the hell out of her whenever her inner had arguments with her and called her names like _lazy bitch_ just because Sakura was too tired to do work and would just try to take a little _break. _THAT'S when she didn't want her inner to _shut up_!

Sakura sighed.

She still _several_ hours left until she went home. She didn't even how many more hours were left because she was so goddamn tired! She was even surprised she even knew what time it was!

She sighed once again. She _really_ wanted some sleep!

She stood up from the chair she was sitting on and strolled down the hallway to head back to work that her inner was bitching her about. It was until she heard a giggle. . .but it wasn't just _a _giggle. . .it sounded like _a couple_ of giggles. It sounded like it was coming from one of the patients room. Being the curious girl she is, she followed the sound. Then she stopped when she saw where it was coming from. It was from a patients room, that was _supposed_ to be empty after the patient checked out of the hospital, but apparently there some people in it. Maybe it was another patient checking in. She peeped through the gap between the doorway and saw that there wasn't even a _patient_, it was just a couple of student nurses, that were circled up and _seemed _to be surrounding somebody.

'_Pft. Probably about gossip.' _She guessed in her mind.

' _**What's the point of having these bitches if all they ever do is just gossip!' **_her inner questioned.

Sakura had to agree. They never even paid attention to the real reason why they're even in the hospital in the first place! Sure, they might be student nurses, but seriously, they are more useless than how she was when she was 12! All they ever do is gossip!

She was about to head the other direction, until she heard something that made stop on track.

"Wow Yuuki-chan! You're so lucky to have Sasuke-kun as your boyfriend! He's such a handsome guy!" she heard one of the nurses exclaim.

Yuuki? Yuuki Gakari? One of the student nurses? _She's_ dating _Sasuke_? _Sasuke's_ dating _her_?How. . .? They never even met! Sure, Yuuki does have a crush on him, but it's the same as the silly crushes the girls in his fan club have! And how did they even meet! She never even saw them interact! And now they're dating? Is _she _the one, that Naruto caught Sasuke having sex with! _Yuuki?_ How could this happened!

She took a moment to regain herself. Just last week Naruto had told her about Sasuke sleeping another women, and that he has been _going around_. It took about three whole days just to let that go. Which is why she's so tired, she's been working her butt off, just to get her mind off of Sasuke. She thought she completely forgot about him. . .until now.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard one of the nurses speak again.

" I wish I could be you, Yuuki-chan! You' re so pretty, every guy in the village would do anything for you and not to mention you have a body that any women could kill for! No wonder Sasuke-kun is with you!"

Sakura felt as if she had just been punched in the gut. It was true. Yuuki was an extremely beautiful girl and she_ does _have a body any women would kill to have. Yuuki had all the curves in the right places, had nice, long, slender legs, big breasts that Jiraiya would love to peep at everyday, nice, chocolate, brown eyes, and more importantly, she had brown, _long_ hair. Almost waist length. All that, and she had a wonderful family. She was part of a wealthy family, that wasn't a clan, but can be confused as one. She was also, a very smart girl, wishes to become a medical ninja one day, which is highly possible with the intelligence she has. She was a student nurse now, so it _is possible_. She's a _perfect _match for Sasuke.

She felt tears form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She is a tough girl after all.

'_**That's right pinky, don't let that slut take get in your way!'**_ her inner encouraged.

'_You're right, I need to stay strong! I can't let Yuuki and Sasuke let me down just because they're together! They can both go to hell for all I care!' _she said in her head.

'_**You know, you should probably tell them to back to work, I mean they are just standing there talking about shit.' **_Her inner was right, these girls are going to get in a load of trouble by someone else if they get caught doing nothing! She might as well tell them to go back to work!

She widen the door to reveal almost about _seven _girls in a small circle. She could see Yuuki in the middle, surrounded by the seven girls.

They stopped their conversation when they saw Sakura standing by the doorway, with an angry expression on her face, probably because they weren't working.

One of the nurses spoke up. "We're sorry, Sakura-san! We were so caught up in our lunch break, we lost track of time!" she apologized.

Sakura just stood there, by the doorway. _'Wasn't lunch break over like, 2 hours ago?' _she questioned in her head. She honestly didn't know these girls schedules, but she did know that they have the same lunch break at the same time.

She was about to open her mouth to give them a warning and tell them to get back to work, until _someone _ spoke before her.

"Sakura-san? Are you Sakura Haruno? One of Sasuke-kun's teammate?" Yuuki asked with a slight scowl on her face. The whole room went quiet.

Sakura froze. How did she know her? They used to go to the academy together, but they rarely even talked, only whenever it had to do with _'Their precious Sasuke-kun!'_ but nothing else. And they only saw each other in the hallways and maybe even spoke to each other a few times, but it would usually involve with work, not social life. Has. . .Sasuke been. . .talking about her?

Finally, she found her voice.

"Uh. . .yeah. . .why do you ask?"

She saw Yuuki smirk. And also a little amusement in her eyes.

"Nothing. I just think that, being one of Sasuke-kun's comrade, you should congratulate me for finally accomplishing on getting him." she said with the smirk still on her face.

Sakura could tell that Yuuki was trying to get her jealous. She still had that look of amusement in her eyes.

'_**Is that little cunt mocking us! Let me at her! I'm going to scratch her eyes out 'till it goes from chocolate brown to bloody red!' **_her inner screeched.

'_Didn't you tell me to not her get in my way earlier?'_

'_**Yeah but, she crossed the line now!'**_

Sakura mentally sighed at her inner, even though she _did_ wanted to do all the things her inner had mentioned. She _did _mock her and she is a fucking cunt.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-san, I didn't know you were even dating Sasuke." She lied. She really wanted to get out of there. She didn't like the nurses staring at her like that.

Yuuki's smirk widen.

"Well, maybe that's because he spends more time _making love to me_, than _talking to you_."

. . . .That's it.

Sakura clenched her fists, now she _really _wanted to scratch her eyes out.

' _**I told you let me at her! She's going to regret saying those words! **_Her inner said.

But, then again it would only cause _more _trouble.

'_**What! But-'**_

'_But, nothing, I shouldn't let her get in my way, just because she's with Sasuke! I'll kill another time. . .' _she trailed off

'_**Come on! You are no fun! I know you want to kick her ass right now! Let me at her!' **_her inner screeched

'_We're at a hospital, if Tsunade catches us, we're going to get in trouble.'_

'_**But-!'**_

"Well. . .what do you have to say. . ._Sakura-san_?" Yuuki said with amusement in her voice.

Sakura took a deep sigh and calmed down.

'_Bitch. . .'_

"You're not worthy of my time." She said and immediately walked up to the door to leave.

"Hah! So you _are _weak! I can't wait to tell Sasuke-kun about how weak yo-"

The door closed with a loud slam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

**xXx**

She walked down the hallway, not facing anyone. Just looking at the ground as she walked straight. She bumped into a few people, but she still continued walking, ignoring their insults and shouts of '_Watch_ _where you're going, you bitch_!'

She wasn't really focused, not after what had just happened. She had so much anger bottled up in her, that she had the need to punch something.

'_**Maybe if you could have just punch her slutty face, then you wouldn't be THIS angry!'**_ her inner exclaimed. It was at least the millionth time she said that, but Sakura was so angry, she ignored her.

She stopped right in the middle in the hallway, people still passing by her, some greeted her with a '_Good afternoon, Sakura-san!'_ but, of course, she ignored them as well. She didn't want to start a conversation with anyone. Not even her inner.

She brought her head up, to see a busy hallway, which _she_ was _standing _in the _middle of._ She needed to be alone, she didn't want to cause a scene, nor didn't she want for people to stop and ask _'What's wrong?'_ like the nosy punks they are. She looked around, trying to spot a quiet place, where she could cry her eyes out, until she spotted an empty room. _'Sure the hallways are busy, but the rooms are empty, that makes sense !' _she sarcastically said in her head.

She was about to move her feet and dash right into the room, until a poof of smoke appeared in front of her. The smoke cleared to reveal an ANBU with a monkey mask to hide his face. She could obviously tell it was man, by the looks of his well sculpted body and short dark hair.

This being a ninja hospital, this was almost like an everyday thing to the people around them , so they just continued doing what they were doing, while some (being the nosy bastards they are) paused and eavesdrop on the conversation.

She raised a slender eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to speak, since he was just standing there, and if he didn't have the mask on, he would stand there _and_ stare at her. Which would be even more creepy.

The ANBU cleared his throat. "Lady Tsunade wants to have a word with you."

She stood there with an expression saying _you-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me_ and muttered a _'thanks' _and turned away, walking. She heard a _poof _ behind her, indicating the ANBU leaving.

'_She could've just sent Shizune and not a stupid ANBU' _she growled in her head.

'_**But, yet again it could be important. Maybe the Yuuki-bitch told on us' **_her inner reminded her.

She mentally slapped herself.

Today is _not _her day

**xXx**

When she arrived, she was in front of a closed door which lead her to Tsunade's office. For respect, she knocked on the door. She waited until she heard a muffled _'Come in!'_ and raised her hand to turn the knob. She open the door to reveal her Shisou_(1)_, behind the desk, her head facing the load of documents she had in her hand and right beside her, was a shit load of _more_ documents.

'_Damn' _she thought. _'So much papers…'_

Tsunade brought her head, to see it was star apprentice/student. She smiled.

"Sakura. . ."she paused "I've been expecting you."

She tilted her head to the side with a confused expression. Tsunade continue.

"Well. . .I've been meaning to talk to you." She said and smiled once again when she saw her students confused look.

"Umm. . .Did I do something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry in her feminine voice.

Tsunade laughed. She knew Sakura was worried about something. "Well _someone _came into my office earlier, and asked for request. . ." Tsunade smirked.

'_**What the hell is she talking about!' **_ Sakura was just as confused as her inner. What the hell was Tsunade talking about! And who was this _someone_ that she was talking about!

'_I want to go home.' _she whined in her head, she can't handle this anymore!

Her inner complaints were interrupted when Tsunade started to talk again.

"Sakura. . .you need a vacation. . ." she simply said.

Sakura's eyes widen. Was this a command? Did she notice that she's been a little off lately? Did she know what was going on with Sasuke? So many questions were going on in her head that she didn't notice Tsunade calling her name.

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped her to see Tsunade staring at her, with a concerned look.

"You were spacing out." Tsunade stated.

"I'm sorry ,Lady Tsunade. It's just. . .it's rare for you to your employees a vacation."

Tsunade sighed. It was true, but Naruto asked for it.

"A little birdie requested it." Sakura raised a brow. Tsunade continued.

"At first I was confused, like you are right now, then he said that his request involved you, and since you are like a daughter to me, I decided to hear his little request, and after he said it, I denied at first, but then I started to think that maybe you should do this, you have been seeming to be stressed lately and working _a lot_ of hours, so I agreed, and now here you are, telling you need a break." Tsunade said as of it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura was still confused. "Who is this little birdie, that we're talking about?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, let's just say. . .it's a knucklehead birdie, who wears an orange jumpsuit, and dreams of being Hokage one day."

"Naruto. . .of course. . ." she growled under her breath. She wasn't mad at Naruto or anything, she was actually thankful. Naruto , he would do this much, just because of her depression. What good friend.

"Listen, Sakura, I know you're probably pissed at Naruto, but. . .he told me what happened with Sasuke. . ." Tsunade trailed off when she saw her student's expression change. Wait. . .she wasn't mad. . .whoops.

Sakura toke back everything she said about the knucklehead. He's dead.

"What. . .did. . .he. . .tell you?" Tsunade could hear the venom in Sakura's voice. . .yep she caused her student's anger.

"Well. . .uh, not much actually. . .he just told me that he saw Sasuke sleeping with some random girl, that's all!" Tsunade raised her hands in front of her, almost as if it was shield. Tsunade taught this girl, so of course she knew how strong she was. . .unfortunately. . .

Before Sakura would start a rampage, Tsunade spoke. "Look Sakura, Naruto had a reason to tell me, you know he doesn't like it whenever he see's you depressed."

Sakura calmed down a bit. "Yes, but. . .I don't want everyone in the village to know, then, before we know it, people will start rumors. . ."Sakura stared at the ground.

Tsunade frowned. It was true. This village was always full of gossip, there wasn't a day when people didn't gossip, it was annoying. Tsunade sighed.

"How about this, why don't you go home now and start your vacation. You seem way too stressed out to be working in a hospital, where you're healing injured people and I don't want you to pass out during an operation or something ." Tsunade suggested.

Sakura agreed. She was already getting a headache, she needed some sleep.

"Alright. . ." and with that Sakura bowed and walked up to the door to exit.

**xXx**

It was dark out when she got home. She was supposed to get home that afternoon, but she remembered that she had to do some errands, such as grocery shopping. She was actually thankful that her inner nagged her about it, if she didn't, Sakura would be starving tomorrow.

She opened the door, which led her to her home, to reveal a small, empty house. She lived alone ever since her parents died while on a mission together three years ago. She actually witnessed their death. The mission was with her, her parents, and a couple other ANBU's against a very powerful group of enemies (They're dead now.) She saw the way one of the enemies stabbed her father's chest, the blood of her father splashed all over the place. She saw the way the other enemy literally sliced her mother's throat open, the bloody horror.

'_NO! Mother! Father!'_ She saw their deaths. . .

'_H-how could this h-happened!' _She was covered in their blood. . .

'_W-why. . .W-WHY!' _and she was just standing there

. . .she blamed herself ever since.

'_WHY AM I SO FUCKING USELESS!'_

She snapped out of her mental breakdown when she heard her groceries falling out of her hold. She picked them up and placed them in the kitchen table. After she was done putting the groceries in the cabinets, fridge, and counter, she went straight to the living room, where a picture hanged on the wall, surrounded by unlit candles. She grabbed a lighter, which was placed on the table next to her, and lit the candles.

She brought her hands together and said a prayer.

"I missed you. . . mommy and daddy. . ." the picture just smiled. Sakura continued.

"A lot of things have been going on. . .I recently found the girl, that Sasuke-kun's been dating or more like fucking. . ." she immediately apologized after she realized what she had just said.

"I really miss you guys. . ." she sniffled. "I need you guys here. . ." she felt a tear escape from her emerald eyes. "I can't do this no more. . .I wish I could have . . .saved you!" she as on the edge of crying.

"I hate being so useless! I hate that I can't be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke!" She was crying now.

"I hate everything about myself! No wonder Sasuke is with that Yuuki girl and not me! Because I'm so weak!" the picture just smiled.

"I need someone! I need you guys! I wish you were still her now! With me. . .telling me everything will be ok!" she was yelling, while tears stained her face.

She fell to the floor, sobbing. It lasted for at least 30 minutes or so. She came back to her senses when she realized she was in the floor, crying. She wiped the tears away from her cheek with the palm of her hand. She looked at the picture again before kissing and telling goodnight and went straight to her room.

She stripped out her uniform into nice, comfortable pajamas and climbed herself to bed. She felt her eyelids feeling heavy and said one last thing before falling into deep sleep.

"I hate myself."

**xXx**

_**A/N:**_

_**Shisou-means master or boss in Japanese.(I don't know if I spelled that right though, so please inform me if I spelled it right or not, thank you)**_

_**I know you hate me for being out so long, but I've been so busy with school, family, and friends, plus I've recently gotten a driver's license, and now I need a car (my parents want me to pay for the car myself), so I got a job to pay for a new car. So, I am truly sorry. **_**T.T **_**I'm such a bad author! **_

_**Other than that, thank all of you for the reviews from chapter 1 and 2! I know that there wasn't an Author's Note in chapter 2, that's because I'm new to FF, so I couldn't go back and edit everything out. **_

_**I also noticed that there were mistakes in chapter 2, unfortunately, like I said before, I'm having some difficulties with FF right now, so please be patient before I can re-write it.**_

_**Another thing, from the last chapter, Yuuki Gakari is obviously an OC, I got her first name from another anime character (my favorite) called "Vampire Knight" and I got her last name from this Japanese band I really like called "Ikimono Gakari", if you don't know who they, they are the people who sang Naruto Shippuden opening 3 "Blue Bird" and opening 5 "Hotaru No Hikari" and they also sang the song "Hanabi" which is ending 6 from another anime called "Bleach". I love them to death! You should check them out on YouTube. **_

_**Also, I have changed my name to .Freedom.x. I'm not fond of the color pink actually, my favorite color is blue, but since the color of my avatar picture is pink, I was like 'What the heck' and did it, so yeah my new penname is .Freedom.x. Creative right?**_

_**So, that's it for now and thank you for reading my story, thank you for the reviews, thank you for all the support, and thank you all for being awesome! I don't deserve you guys! T.T Anyways, this is a very long Author's note, but I just wanted to clear things up from chapter 2,since I didn't do and Author's Note. So, Thank you and Please review! Love you all! **_


End file.
